Cleaning, sanitizing and disinfecting agents, generically cleaning agents, are often used in the cleaning of various surfaces. The frequency of use and quantities of these chemicals used may be especially large in high traffic environments, for example hotels. During typical use, cleaning agents may be deposited on the surface to be cleaned and then may be wiped or scrubbed away. The proper use of these cleaning agents often includes letting the cleaning agent rest on the surface being cleaned for a recommended minimum time, the contact time. Removal of the cleaning agent before the contact time elapses may result in the inadequate sanitizing or cleaning of the surface and waste of the cleaning agent.